you can try but there's no guarantee
by The Slytherin Duke
Summary: Emma wasn't stupid. She can see what was growing between them. If Aurora was with them, she'd say that Peter had a look of love in his eyes when he looks at Henry.


_**Storybrooke AU: After Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, Killian and David saved Henry from Peter Pan, Some of the Fairytale Characters decided to go to the 'Real World'. This included Mulan and Aurora and her child. Philip gets lost again. (Peter Pan is friends with Henry here.)**_

_**A/N: I like Peter Pan's Character. The interaction between Henry and Peter is just interesting and I played around with it a bit. This is a one shot. :)**_

_**Oh and, this story was supposed to be a part of my Sleeping Warrior Story, Second Chances but I figured that it would be better if its a story on its own because it mainly focuses on Peter & story was made because a lot of people asked me about Regina and Emma's reaction to the blossoming relationship between Peter and Henry.**_

_**The relationship between Henry and Peter here is purely friendship… for now (it might grow to something more buuut its still in the works). I also forgot to mention that Henry's age is 14(15) here and Peter's is 17(18).**_

* * *

Mulan volunteered to be the Deputy Sheriff of Storybrooke when Emma offered it to her when she first arrived in the town. David then became one of the town volunteers to be the watch or whatever they were called the people who invests their time in helping protect the town. As far as Mulan knew, they were the only law enforcement that the town had. It was a little town who had Fairy Tale Characters as the people. How much trouble can they get in, right? Mulan looked out the window of the car and the sky was breathtakingly beautiful. The stars are twinkling ever so lovely and the moon shining brightly. It was one of the few things that were the same from the other world. Everyone was lovely in Storybrooke. She loved her new home. She was adequately happy in this town. She has a new abode near the library where she sees Belle every day after work, a new group of friends who smile at her every time they pass her in the streets and her new job. She loves her new job, it was better than running around the forest with poisoned arrows and swords to worry about. Something she didn't like too much was the stake out for simple crimes like theft. It was a small town with Fairy Tale Characters, small crimes were apparently big. On stake outs, Henry sometimes joined them because Emma would have rather that than have him hanging around Peter Pan. Tonight though, Emma let Henry go out with the immortal teenager. Mulan heard them talking about having a marathon about on those movies or shows that Peter has grown fond of watching. They were going to watch at the park. Emma tried her best not to be worried about the growing relationship of her son with the immortal teenager but… not worrying about her son being out with the most powerful being in the whole universe is proving to be difficult. Emma wasn't stupid. She can see what was growing between them. If Aurora was with them, she'd say that Peter had a look of love in his eyes when he looks at Henry. "Are you really sure that they're only friends?" Regina asked who slipped inside the car. Emma mentioned her joining them because she wanted to personally catch the culprit. Mulan would rather have Pan in the backseat with them if she were really being honest. She can practically feel what's on the agenda for tonight: Mothers bickering. Mulan sighed.

Emma sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at her co-mother. "Seriously Regina, if there was more, do you think I'd let the kid go out with that demon?" Emma asked, giving the woman in the back seat a dark look. She understood the concerns that the former Evil Queen had because she also has them but hounding Henry about their relationship would just make matters more complicated than it should be. Trying to ban Henry from seeing Peter proved to be more difficult than actually allowing them to go out. Henry didn't understand why they were so worried neither did Peter. They were just friends. Forbidding Peter from seeing Henry just caused them to push their son away; luckily they were able to rectify the situation. "Will you have a problem if our son turns out to be a homosexual?" Emma asked.

The colour in Regina's face disappeared, her eyes wide. It took a moment before it changed into a livid expression. "OF COURSE NOT!" Regina yelled at Emma. "I have a problem with him going out with a teenager we named as little demon who made four months of our life last year a living hell or did you forget that part, hmm?" Regina asked, glaring at Emma. "He could date a giant if he wanted, just as long as he's happy and safe and away from dangerous people like Peter Pan then I don't have a problem!" Emma seemed to regard Regina for a few more moments before nodding, accepting the statements. "Have the actual nerve to ask me that. How very dare you. I couldn't care less what his sexual or gender preference is. How very dare you?" Emma rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore the rest of Regina's mutterings. It only stopped when they argued and by the end of the night both of Mulan's companions were muttering. Henry and Peter would have been better company than those two. Yeah, Mulan would rather have a pre-teen and a teenager as a companion. What has her life come to?

Mulan sighed, entering her apartment. The stakeout was a bust because Emma and Regina were being too loud and bicker. Was it so difficult to try to get along for a few hours?! Apparently if your name was Emma Swan and Regina Mills and you were put in the same space together, it proved to be exceedingly difficult. When it came Peter Pan, they agreed that he was a risk, that's the only thing they can agree on. Peter Pan can be and will be Henry's boyfriend in the future. Mulan thought Henry was an able young man capable of making a wise decision on his own. Mulan made the mistake saying that statement out loud and caused another argument between the mothers. It was too bad that she didn't have her sword anymore. She would gladly threaten both ladies to silence with it if she still had it. Mulan threw her bag on the couch and went on autopilot. She had to wake up in five hours because even with a stakeout that ended 30 minutes ago, their call time was still 8:00 am. Mulan removed her boots and dropped on the bed. It was a tiring day…

Mulan was walking down the street when she saw Aurora again with a stroller in front of her. Mulan didn't make the mistake of calling her out again. She looked as lovely as she remembered; if possible, she looked lovelier now. Mulan walked quietly behind her, careful not to tip her off of her presence. "Who are we sneaking up on?" Henry asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Mulan will deny that the boy made her jump; because he didn't! "Sorry! I thought you saw me."

"I didn't. What are you doing here?" Mulan hissed, checking if Aurora saw her. They were hiding behind a bench while Aurora was looking at the flowers outside the flower shop opposite of them. She didn't appear to notice or hear them which didn't really surprise Mulan. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the boy. "Be quiet."

Aurora bought flowers and Mulan took this opportunity to talk to her. She walked up to the woman and blocked her way just in case she decided to run away. "Get out of my way." Aurora said, stomping her feet like the spoilt princess she was.

"I want to talk." Mulan told her, she took a step back, holding her hands up like a mock surrender. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Gee, I don't know why I should be mad at you." Aurora said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Get out of my way!"

"Not until you answer me." Mulan told her.

Aurora's eyes narrowed to slits. "And they say that men are idiots." Aurora said, sounding so frustrated. She made this curled her hands into fists and let out a frustrated sound that could be comparable to a temper tantrum of a child. "You are frustrating!"

"I'm frustrating?" Mulan scoffs. "I'm not the one who ran away when all I wanted was to talk to you!" They were making a scene but Aurora started it. "I'm not the one throwing a tantrum in the middle of the street!"

Aurora's eyebrow arched an action that could very well challenge Peter Pan's. "Oh, I'm sorry for not forgiving you yet for abandoning me when I needed you!"

"I abandoned you?!" Mulan frowned at her. "Excuse me but I thought you didn't need me!" Mulan didn't process what Aurora said because it didn't make sense. Why would Aurora need her? She had Philip. She needed a friend?

"I thought I didn't! But then you were gone and I realised…" Aurora started but she stopped, she visibly pulled back. Her baby started crying, Mulan stepped back. "Would you just go? I'm not ready to talk to you." Aurora said, hugging her baby close, trying to calm her down. "Please." Aurora looked at her, her eyes were still mad but there was that same glint that Aurora had when she used to look at Mulan. It was near fond and familiar and safe and something unfamiliar too. That look gave her hope.

Emma and Regina peeked inside Henry's room and found Peter on the bed with Henry. Peter was playing his pipe softly, glancing every so often at Henry who was sleeping soundly next to him. It was a different song from the ones they've heard him play in the island. It was a familiar song but both women couldn't remember where they heard it before. After the song and another one, he stopped. Peter swept the stray strands of hair from the younger boy's face and smiled softly at him. He looked at the candle on the bedside table and it lit up. The door then opened, it was so sudden, and it did not give Emma and Regina time to run away before they were seen. "To think you'd be better at sneaking up on me." Peter said, feigning disappointment. "Henry's abilities seem to surpass yours." Peter looked up at them, smirking.

"You're teaching our son to sneak around?" Regina frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. Henry shifted in his sleep; Peter shot her look before he gently got off the bed and walked over to them, closing the door behind him.

"Why do I get a feeling that you're going to lecture me again?" Peter asked, leaning against the wall next to the door. Emma shot Regina a look before opening her mouth but Peter held up a finger. "If this is you telling me to stay away from your son again, I will listen to it like I listened to the first time you told me this lecture." Peter said, standing straight.

Regina glared at the teenager. "What exactly are you planning with our son?" Regina asked.

"Do people always have to have an agenda?" Peter asked, smirking at her. "I'm here because Henry wants me here and I want to be here. Nothing you say is gonna make me go away, I thought we had that clear?"

"And I thought we said you'll be gone by midnight or at least one o'clock. It's a school night; you should be gone by 10." Regina frowned at him. "We made an agreement, the four of us that you and Henry will be able to 'hang out' if you follow the curfew hours that we made." Regina was very strict with this because she's been waiting for Peter to slip up so they can enforce that they only see each other on weekends but Peter and Henry have been model citizens ever since they made the agreement, much to Regina's disappointment.

"First of all, yesterday was Friday; I can be here until one o'clock. Second, your son had a nightmare." Peter informed her. "Do you have any more questions?" Peter asked, he needed to get back to Neverland anyway. He still had an island to run. "Because I need to get going."

Emma shook her head and Peter disappeared into thin air. "That boy is getting on my nerves."

"He's always been on your nerves." Emma said, opening the door to Henry's room in Regina's home.

There was a note pinned on the candle stand telling Henry that Peter had to leave. Emma tried to remove it but it seemed to be glued on the metal. Another scribbled message appeared on the note and it was addressed to Emma and Regina. "This note can only be removed by Henry. Nice try getting it off though." Emma rolled her eyes and let go of the piece paper before she checked on Henry. There were no burn marks on him, no trace of Henry having nightmares. Peter must have healed them. Peter has always been gentle with Henry. Emma had a hard time reconciling at first the vile teenager they met on the island and the teenager that kept hanging around their son now. But after months, almost a year of having him around, Emma was slowly getting used to it. She just hoped that it wasn't a big mistake in letting Peter in their homes.


End file.
